A Christmas Tale
by Sonic2598
Summary: Christmas is near for Sonic and his gang, but Sonic & Axel decide to go to Edenia to see if Edenians celebrate Christmas. SonicxJade AxelxKitana
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Tale

It was a cold winter day, the holidays were near, at least thousands of shoppers were jam packed at the S.S Mall buying Christmas presents for their loved ones we check in to see Amy, Rouge, Tails and Sliver shopping around.

"Man this suck why did we have to come" Tails asked as he was bored out of his mind, sure Christmas is his favorite but shopping for presents while it's pack, it's not that good.

"Come on man it's Christmas where's your spirit" Silver asked, unlike Tails Silver loves the shopping and crowd, he was planning to get Blaze a great gift this year

"The same place where I'm gonna bury my foot" Tails responded

"Tails that enough, if you don't want to shop with us then leave" Rouge looked at Tails,

"Well then see you bitches" as he began to walk away he got grabbed by the arm by none other then Amy

"Oh no your not going anywhere that involves Sonic & Axel, your staying with us now let's go" with that Amy dragged Tails with her, yikes Tails must feel embarrassed right about now,

Meanwhile in the same mall we find Sonic & Axel at the EB Games, Axel was just about to buy a Wii.

"Man I can't believe your getting a Wii, I wish I got one" Sonic said as Axel was making the purchase "well why don't you get one? I'm not stopping you" Axel suggested "ah maybe on boxing day, you know I always wonder how they celebrate Christmas in Edenia, later on we should go there and find out" "good idea"

After they brought the Wii they decided to get something to eat from the food court and head back to Axel's pad, since it was crowded they decided to take out….not knowing that the others were there.

"So what do you want" "let's go to Taco Bell" "Hell Yeah"

As they headed to the line up they were behind unfortunately of all people

"Sonikku" that's right, Amy, she gave her hero a bone crushing hug

"Let me guess, Christmas shopping?

"Yeah"

Amy was next in line to order her food as she got it she invited the guys to join them but they declined cause they were going to take out that's why.

"You know I wished Sonic would show his affection to me, deep down he's cares for me" Amy day dreamed about her hero how he would love her, Tails on the other hand shook his head "Man that girl needs help" Tails said as he is referring to Amy.

Meanwhile At Axel's pad, both Sonic & Axel were playing Wii, nonstop

"Man I don't think I could stop playing.

Suddenly the phone starts to ring and neither one answers it they let the machine pick up

'**Hey, you know what to do' BEEP **

"**Okay this is Amy now I hope your listening to me I need you and Sonic to come to my house and help me decorate my place for my party this Friday I have Tails, Sliver and Rouge here, Axel Pick up now, Axel? Sonic? Are you two there? Jeez you two are the most lazy guys I know, damn it" click**

They didn't hear who that was because they kept playing and playing until they can't play no more

"Hey you know what remember when we said we should go to Edenia and see how they celebrate Christmas, well let's go find out"

They finally shut off the Wii and head out, since Tails was with Amy they had to enter the lab by using the extra key that Tails gave them, they sped thought the busy cold streets of Station Square and arrived to Tails' Lab in the Mystic Ruins, they use the key and enter the workshop and close and lock the door behind them, Axel walks up to the portal and pulls out a Chaos Emerald and uses it to power the machine up and without thinking they jump into the portal and into Edenia.

**Do Edenians celebrate Christmas? Find out next Chapter**

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

A Christmas Tale Part 2

Meanwhile at Amy's House we find Tails, Cream and Amy putting up the decorations all

over the house,

"oh I can't wait, this is gonna be awesome" Amy exclaimed

"were excited too right Cheese" Cream said as her friend was cheerful as well.

"How bout you Tails aren't you excited" Amy asked

"well yeah I mean when I go sledding today I'm gonna make a jackass out of myself" Tails laughed as Amy rolled her eyes and smiled at the guy,

"oh Tails you never do you" Amy asked with a smiled

"Nope, never have never will" Tails exclaimed.

Meanwhile in Edenia looks like they couldn't beat the cold, it seems that even in a different dimension…it's still cold in this time of month

"Fuck it's snowing here too, I guess they might celebrate Christmas after all, let's head to town" Axel Said.

They waste no time in running to town, as they get here they were in aw because of what they saw,

"Oh my god it's amazing"

"I guess Edenians do celebrate"

As the were gazing at the lights all over the town they notice all the towns people were near the castle curious they decide to see as well, as they got there they check the front to see Queen Sindel at the podium addressing her people and with her is her Daughter Kitana and her friend Jade.

The two girls notice their friends and wave at them who wave back to them

"and with that it's now time to light the Christmas tree" Sindel then pulls out

"Hey that a Chaos Emerald" Sonic said.

She uses the emerald's power to light up the tree, everyone was cheering as their tree was lid, as soon as all the towns people walked towards the tree that left Sonic & Axel with their girls

"I am amazed that you celebrate Christmas here" Sonic said

"you mean you never knew?" Kitana asked

"Well no we didn't, I always thought that Edenians are different from the rest of us" Axel remarked

"well even in different dimensions humans celebrate Christmas no matter what, by the way did you guys come to spend the holidays with us" Jade asked excitedly.

Both Sonic & Axel look at each other and with smirks on their face they said

"of course, that's why we came here" Sonic said.

Meanwhile at Amy's party it wasn't going as expected well in Amy's eyes that is

"when will he get here, oh I want my Sonikku to show up" Amy was pouting like a child waiting for Santa,

Rouge was with her saying "Don't worry Hon they'll show up, I know they will" Rouge told her friend.

There wasn't much going on Shadow was talking to Tails & Silver while Knuckles was leaning on a wall minding his own business,

"what a crappy party, what was I thinking coming here" Knuckles thought

Meanwhile another party was taking place, in Edenia we find Sonic, Axel, Kitana & Jade in Kitana's room in the castle having a great time, they were laughing and fooling around and….drinking

"oh I'm so fucking wasted now, hey who wants to play truth or dare" Axel asked while drinking his beer

"oh I wanna play" Kitana raise her hand and so did Jade,

XXXXXXXXXXXX

K: Okay Sonic truth or dare?

S: Uh Truth just to start off

K: Okay, who do you like more, Me or Jade

S: what are you kidding me I love both of you

Both Kitana & Jade were saying aw at the same time as Sonic said that

S: Okay Ax Truth or Dare?

A: lets go dare

S: I dare you to make out with Jade for….. for two minutes

Sonic was drunk as hell he couldn't even stand up, Axel got close to Jade and before they knew their lips were met.

"3…2…1 okay times up" Sonic said as Axel slowly parted from Jade's lips

"whoa that was sexy" Sonic said

"I gotta agree with that" Kitana said.

After playing around for a while they all sat down together near Kitana's bed, Sonic was beside Jade while Axel was beside Kitana, they had an arm draped over their girl while watching the snow from the bed side

"Merry Christmas Axel, love you buddy" Sonic said

"right back at you buddy, Merry Christmas Sonic" Axel said as he gave Sonic a brotherly hand-shake

"Merry Christmas guys" Jade said

"Merry Christmas Jade"

"Merry Christmas Kitana, I love you" Axel said

"Merry Christmas to all of you" Kitana said. They didn't said nothing more, they just sat there enjoying each others company.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At Amy's party all wasn't going good for the pink hedgehog

"where is he? He said he'd be here" Amy crossed her arms

"when did Sonic say that?" Tails asked,

Amy became furious with Tails so she pulled out her hammer and was about to hit Tails with it, but stop when she saw Rouge holding a piece of Mistletoe over Tails' head

"please Amy don't hurt me" Tails was pleding with his eyes close,

Amy began to smirked

"Sorry Tails but I got to do this"

Amy kneeled down to Tails and before he knew, he got the biggest kiss by Amy, Tails was shocked, "AHHH" it was a trick Amy simply said

"Merry Christmas Tails"

and she winked at him. Just then on TV everyone was watching the news

"good evening everyone I'm Don Waters with this breaking news all service in the S.S area are closed because of this bad weather, we advise everyone to stay indoor for the night, or longer if the storm gets worse"

"Did he say the weather was bad out there, oh great now I'm stuck with all of you" Shadow said

"oh Shadow don't such a grinchm it Christmas where's your spirit" Rouge asked with a smile

"that Damn Rogan and that Damn Faker they got away easy" Shadow said

"should we duck tape him" Blaze asked

"naw he'll just break free, say we should have fun with him, matter of fact with all of them, let's play spin the bottle" Amy squealed,

Silver & Knuckles had a look of fright, Shadow could care less.

"OH GOD SONIC WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO US" Sliver Screamed "Oh GOD no, oh Tails why oh why oh why oh why. That Shell was meant for me" Knuckles said as pick up Tails after he was kiss by Amy

"oh listen Knux will you do me a favor?" "anything thing buddy" "can you look up my ex girlfriend and…and" "and tell her that you love her?" "NO that her that she a bitch" "you gonna tell her yourself, you gonna make it" Amy rolled her eyes

"alright fine you don't have to play" Amy said "oh thank god" Tails said

"we just watch my 14th birthday party on dvd" Amy hopped up and down, Knuckles was clutching his heart

"I think I'm having a heart attack…help me" he dropped Tails and pass out on the floor

"'Sigh' I love Knuckie he so funny when he's not trying to be" Rouge said

"well I guess we might as well watch my birthday party on dvd" Amy said as she pop the dvd in the tray and sat back with Rouge & Blaze watching the video

"Merry Christmas Guys I love you guys" Amy said as she gave a hug to both Blaze & Rouge

"we love you too Amy, and who cares if Sonic isn't here, you still have us, and maybe those three sleepy heads over" Blaze said refurring to Tails, Knuckles and Silver who passed out from the events that took place about 20 minutes ago

"I love those guys" Rouge said

"hey where's Shadow"

Blaze asked as she was looking around for the black hedgehog

"I guess he must of left" Amy said

"he'll be okay he'll come around" Blaze said.

XXXXXXXXX

Aboard the Ark Shadow enter Maria's old room where her bed and some of her stuff was, Shadow walked in her room and looked around, it wasn't the same without Maria for Shadow they were best friends but she is gone and Shadow is all alone, Shadow walked up to Maria bed and place a bouquet of flowers on it with a Christmas card a tear was rolling down Shadow's cheek as he quietly said

"Merry Christmas Maria Robotnik…I love you"

he then walk to Maria's old dresser and found picture of himself and Maria, both of them looked so happy together Shadow smiled as he put the picture back and began to walk away. In that Christmas card it read

To Maria

'I will never forget you, and I will always cheerish the days we spent together, Merry Christmas.

I Love you'

Shadow

THE END

Well that's that I just want to wish all you readers a Merry Christmas and be on the look out for my next story 'Mermories of the Past' until then rock in peace and remember

The Force Will Be With You….Always! and Merry Christmas again

Read & Review ;)


End file.
